


Night Moves

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Explicit Language, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Nervousness, Polyamory, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: After a night of flirting, Magnus, Alec and Jace end up in Magnus’ loft, all aware of what will happen now: the first touches, the first kisses. The getting together. All three are nervous, each for their own reasons - which, in the end, don’t differ so much.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Jalec Prompt Challenge - February





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jalec February Challenge: First Times
> 
> A huge thank you to Jessa for being my Beta 💙

Jace rubs his hands nervously over his jeans. His blood is still buzzing with the rhythm of the music the DJ in Pandemonium played, and his skin is itching familiarly. It tingles and aches with the need to be touched. With the need to feel fingertips on him or naked skin. Or both. Preferably both. Jace wonders how the hands he wants on him will feel. He knows Alec’s hands, of course, but he bets they will feel different tonight. He wonders how Magnus’ fingers will be. If they’re rough or gentle. Demanding or tentative. He wonders even more how their lips will feel pressed to his own, the stubble on Alec’s cheeks and Magnus’ perfectly groomed beard. He wonders how different it is to touch someone else’s cock. To feel it grow under your hands, to close your fist until the other moans. Jace wonders because he has never done it with another man. Let alone two. 

But it is not one of those thoughts that makes his stomach curl into a tight knot and his throat tighten. It’s the thought that it will be another first. A first so much more profound than touching another man’s dick. It will be the first time that it will mean something, at least to him. He knows Alec and Magnus already have that. They already mean something to each other. And he wonders how he will fit in. If he can handle these feelings. If they can handle it. If they truly want it. Him. He doesn’t wonder if he wants it, because he knows he does. Has known for a while now. And that’s why he went out with them. Flirted with them. Came back to Magnus’ apartment with them. 

“Jace.” Alec’s gentle voice startles him and he looks up. “Are you back with us? You seemed miles away.” 

Alec reaches out to Jace, brushing his fingers over Jace’s hand, coming to a rest on Jace’s thigh. He tries to hide the small tremble. Alec swallows nervously, his Adam’s apple bobbing painfully in his throat. It’s the moment he has waited for all his life, ever since Jace stepped through a portal and into his world, turning it upside down. And that he can share it with the man who holds the other half of his heart makes it even more special. 

He’s not the inexperienced boy he used to be, but still. His stomach tightens in the same way his hand does around Jace’s thigh, drinking in Jace’s sharp intake of breath at his squeeze. It will be his first time with two men. His first time with Jace. 

Magnus watches Alec reach out for Jace, taking in Alec’s slightly shaking hand. The sound Jace makes when Alec squeezes his thigh is adorable, and for a moment it looks as if Jace bolts. But then his body relaxes visibly. For a moment a teasing comment about Jace’s  _ sex god  _ reputation is on the tip of Magnus’ tongue, but he swallows it down. Though the teasing and bickering is kind of their thing, it’s not the right moment for it. Sometimes Magnus has to remind himself how young Jace is, how young both his Shadowhunters are. It’s easy to forget when he sees them in battle. Leading their people to victory against demons, rogue Downworlders, and their own kind. Death, and foremost killing, has made them age beyond their years. But it doesn’t mean that they aren’t young in other areas. 

So instead of riling Jace up - like he knows he will do once they all feel secure and safe with each other, and all insecurities lie behind them - Magnus just leans in. He takes Jace’s hand in his own and he brushes with his thumb over the back of it. Over the tiny scars old battle wounds have left behind. 

If Magnus is honest with himself, he is nervous too. It’s not his first threesome, far from it. It’s also not his first attempt at a polyamorous relationship. But it’s the first time in long lonely years that he truly loves with all his heart. It’s the first time the two people he wants to call his lovers share a soul, and not only a heart. And though Magnus feels secure in his love for Alec, and Alec’s love for him, and he even feels secure in his love for Jace, his insights curl into a hot ball of fire, a feeling he has nearly forgotten. But it’s not unpleasant. It makes him feel alive. 

“It’s okay to be nervous, Jace,” Magnus assures. “Is it your first time with a man?” 

When Jace licks over his lips Magnus cannot help but follow the movement with his eyes, gathering all his self control to not just pull Jace towards him and kiss the inviting mouth. Patience is a virtue he has not gained in the 400 years of his life, at least not when it comes to the things he truly desires. And he really wants Jace. 

Jace’s tongue darts out again and Magnus feels Alec tense beside him, which makes his lips curl into a smile. It seems patience is a virtue Alec hasn't mastered either. 

“No. I mean yes. It is. But that’s not what makes me nervous.” Jace feels his breath catch in his throat. “It’s just… what if...?”  _ What if love really destroys? _ He knows he loves Magnus. He knows he loves Alec, has loved him for half his life. So love couldn’t destroy, could it? As both of them are very much alive. 

“Ah, screw it.” With that Jace grabs Alec’s shirt and hurls him close to find out if Alec tastes as delicious as he smells. Magnus’ small chuckle and the way he holds on to his hand, scooting closer, together with the surprised but pleased sound Alec makes tells Jace that they’re all on the same page. They all want the same. Each other. They’re all nervous. So why not be nervous together?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved 💙


End file.
